


Hoffnungen

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, anyway prepare for some cringe, seriously, what is my problem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: Die Tür öffnete sich und Pritchard trat ein, gefolgt, zu Jensens Überraschung, von Wayne Haas, der in seiner neuen Uniform des Sicherheitsdiensts noch immer etwas unsicher wirkte.„Na, da haben Sie sich aber einen Spießgesellen ausgesucht, Francis. Ich dachte, Sie hätten was gegen Ex-Cops.“„Wir hatten dasselbe Ziel“, Pritchard winkte Haas, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war, „bitte sehr, ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt. Nur nicht so schüchtern.“
In welchem Haas ein Geständnis macht und Pritchard überraschende Menschenkenntnis beweist.





	

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ Jensen von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Von dem Versuch, es wie Arbeit aussehen zu lassen, genauer gesagt. Die letzte Stunde hatte er eher damit verbracht, dem Zeiger seiner Schreibtischuhr auf seinem quälend langsamen Weg zum Feierabend zuzusehen. Noch 35 verdammte Minuten. Es klopfte erneut.

„Jensen! Sind Sie vor Ihrem Computer eingeschlafen?“

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Genau das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.

„Nun kommen Sie schon rein, Pritchard, bevor Sie sich noch mehr schlaue Bemerkungen einfallen lassen müssen.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Pritchard trat ein, gefolgt, zu Jensens Überraschung, von Wayne Haas, der in seiner neuen Uniform des Sicherheitsdiensts noch immer etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Na, da haben Sie sich aber einen Spießgesellen ausgesucht, Francis. Ich dachte, Sie hätten was gegen Ex-Cops.“

„Wir hatten dasselbe Ziel“, Pritchard winkte Haas, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war, „bitte sehr, ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt. Nur nicht so schüchtern.“

Jensen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Haas, während der sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber niederließ. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er ihm den Job als Sicherheitsmann angeboten hatte. Nicht ganz freiwillig, wie er zugeben musste, denn nachdem Haas wegen der Sache mit der Leichenhalle seine Stelle im Revier verloren hatte, war Jensen von einem gewissen Schuldgefühl beschlichen worden. Als Haas dann nach seiner Entlassung zu ihm kam, hatte Jensen sich gesagt, dass er ihm zumindest dieses Angebot schuldig war. Außerdem war es offensichtlich gewesen, dass die Arbeit hinter dem Schreibtisch Waynes ohnehin schon labiler Stimmung nicht eben gutgetan hatte. Mit dem Vorschlag, stattdessen für Sarifs Sicherheitsdienst zu arbeiten, hatte Jensen ihm auch helfen wollen. Diesmal nicht, weil er sich dazu gezwungen fühlte, sondern als Kollege und vielleicht als Freund. Auch wenn er sich mit Haas nicht immer gut verstanden hatte, würde er ihre gemeinsamen Jahre im Dienst des SWAT nicht einfach vergessen.

Im Moment sah Haas jedoch nicht so aus, als würde es ihm in seinem neuen Job sonderlich gut gehen. Sein Gesicht war blass und er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte. Jensen fragte sich, ob er das bevorstehende Gespräch vielleicht mithilfe seiner Sozialoptimierung wenigstens schneller über die Bühne kriegen würde.

„Was gibt’s denn, Wayne?“, fragte er ungeduldig.

Haas wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich... also, ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob... also wann...“

„Geht es um den Dienstplan? Ich habe doch gestern schon gesagt, dass ich ihn im Moment nicht ändern kann.“

„Nein, nein“, erwiderte Haas schnell, „es ist nichts Dienstliches.“

Jensen zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ich höre.“

„Ich wollte fragen, wann du...“, er sah ihn immer noch nicht direkt an, „wann hast du heute Feierabend?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jensen, wie sich ein spöttisches Grinsen über Pritchards Gesicht zog. Er warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Haas zu wandte.

„Halb Sieben. Warum?“

„Ich würde... ich will mit dir reden. Nach der Arbeit, meine ich.“

Jensen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte kurz.

„In Ordnung“, sagte er dann, „um Sieben vor der Central Station am Jefferson Drive.“

Haas stieß beim Aufstehen beinahe seinen Stuhl um, griff hastig nach der Lehne und schob ihn aus dem Weg.

„Danke, ich... wir... wir sehen uns.“

Er verließ das Büro. Pritchard sah ihm durch die offene Tür nach.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie das nicht tun sollten“, sagte er, „gibt ihm gewisse falsche Hoffnungen.“

Jensen zog die Brauen hoch.

„Was für Hoffnungen denn?“

Pritchard ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem gerade noch Wayne Haas gesessen hatte.

„Ehrlich, Jensen, hat damals bei der Polizei jemand anders für Sie das Denken übernommen? Die Frage nach dem Feierabend hätte aus jeder billigen Soap stammen können. Da allerdings wohl eher von einer liebeskranken Sekretärin.“

Jensen schnaubte ob dieser lächerlichen Vorstellung.

„Eifersüchtig, Francis?“, stichelte er milde.

„Wegen Ihnen?“, Pritchard bedachte Jensen mit einem eindeutigen Blick, „aber klar doch.“

Die Muskeln in Jensens Kiefer spannten sich einen Moment lang, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie sollten wirklich lernen, wann und wo man die Wahrheit sagt. Mit besonderem Augenmerk darauf, wann es weniger angebracht ist.“

Pritchard sah wie üblich nicht so aus, als ob ihn das auch nur im Geringsten kümmern würde.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich nach all der Zeit endlich mal dran gewöhnt.“

„Das... habe ich auch. Warum machen wir nicht damit weiter, weswegen Sie überhaupt hier sind?“

„Keine Zeit für Pläuschchen, ich sehe schon. Also gut. Es geht um die Änderungen am Alarmsystem der Sicherheitskameras im Keller. Sie wissen schon, da, wo nie jemand vorbeikommt.“

Jensen nickte.

„Ich erinnere mich. Sarif hat nach meinem letzten Sicherheitsbericht drei abmontieren lassen und die übrigen ein ganzes Stück runter geschraubt, was die Empfindlichkeit angeht.“

„Und genau da liegt das Problem.“

„Wieso? Der Keller mag ja wie ein guter Zugang aussehen für jemanden, der hier einbrechen will, aber als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war die Tür immer noch mit einem Terminal der Stufe 5 gesichert. Von der Stärke der Tür selbst mal ganz abgesehen. Außerdem kommt man vom Keller aus nicht weit, ohne auf dem Weg nach oben in einem Bereich voller Kameras zu landen oder einem Wachmann in die Arme zu laufen.“

Pritchard beugte sich vor.

„Ja, falls man denn auf dem Weg nach oben _ist_. Ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in den oberen Stockwerken in allen Ehren, aber Sie werden nicht bestreiten können, dass es viel zu einfach ist, sich unbemerkt im Keller einzunisten. Auch Terminals der Stufe 5 kann man knacken.“

Jensen sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Warum sollte sich jemand die Mühe machen, in den Keller zu kommen, nur um dann da sitzen zu bleiben?“

„Tja, warum wohl? Vielleicht, weil die Kameras jetzt zwar auf einer niedrigeren Alarmstufe laufen, aber immer noch über den zentralen Sicherheitshub gesteuert werden. Das ist ein Schlupfloch, ein kleines, ja, aber mit der richtigen Ausrüstung und ein bisschen Zeit eines, das sich sehr gut nutzen lässt. Oder weil es der ideale Ort für ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist, während man sich an einer anderen Stelle ins Gebäude schleicht. Wenn Ihre Leute alle die gleiche beeindruckende Nervenstärke haben wie Trevors neulich, sind sie bestimmt auf halbem Weg die Treppe runter, wenn da unten auch nur eine Stecknadel zu Boden fällt.“

Jensen überging den Seitenhieb. Pritchards Ausführungen hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Bisher war er wirklich nur von der Gefahr eines direkten Einbruchs ausgegangen, der die oberen Stockwerke des Gebäudes im Visier hatte. Sollte jedoch tatsächlich jemand einmal den Keller auf diese Art nutzen, könnte er ihnen ernsthafte Probleme bereiten; und nach allem, was Jensen auf seiner Suche nach Megan und ihrem Team gesehen hatte, wollte er es lieber nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

„Also gut“, sagte er, „ich muss zugeben, dass Ihre Einwände nicht ganz unberechtigt sind. Ich werde mit ein paar Sicherheitsleuten runtergehen und das Ganze überprüfen. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Testlauf starten, um zu sehen, wie weit ein möglicher Eindringling wirklich kommen würde.“

Pritchard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hoffe, Sie vergessen nicht, mir ebenfalls Bescheid zu sagen.“

„Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss.“

Der Stuhl knarrte leise, als Pritchard sich erhob.

„Als ob Sie irgendwas ohne mich auf die Reihe kriegen würden.“

Der amüsierte Ton in seiner Stimme nahm dem Kommentar jegliche Schärfe. Jensen lachte nur und erinnerte ihn daran, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fünfzehn Minuten. Das sollte doch zu schaffen sein.

 

Als er eine halbe Stunde später das Gebäude verließ, dachte er schon darüber nach, Haas anzurufen und ihr Treffen zu vertagen. Alles, was er von diesem Abend noch wollte, waren eine Schüssel Cornflakes, ein Glas Whiskey und eine heiße Dusche. Allerdings war es wohl etwas knapp, jetzt noch abzusagen, und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn doch, was Haas zu sagen hatte. Er überquerte den Sarif Plaza und grüßte Letitia, die auf einer Mauer neben der Bushaltestelle saß, drei leere Dosen Hot Devil neben sich und eine angebrochene in der Hand. Ihre Antwort verstand er jedoch kaum noch. Jetzt, da sein Job sich wieder vornehmlich darauf beschränkte, in seinem Büro zu sitzen, Dienstpläne für das Sicherheitspersonal zu schreiben und Neuzugänge zu prüfen, traf er sie nur selten und noch viel seltener nüchtern an. Er warf einen raschen Blick zurück, bevor er in Richtung Central Station abbog. Sie schien ihre Informationen immer noch gut zu verkaufen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich die richtigen Empfänger aussuchte.

Auch Haas hatte getrunken, wie Jensen mit einigem Unbehagen feststellte, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Angst und Anspannung waren ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sich die Analyse des Sozialoptimierers eigentlich erübrigte, dennoch ließ Jensen ihn eingeschaltet. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich ihn, nach der sich dieses Gespräch kaum ohne diese Unterstützung würde lösen lassen.

„Also?“

Haas sah ihn nicht an.

„Wayne, ich hatte nicht vor, mir nach der Arbeit auch noch hier den Arsch abzusitzen. Wenn Sie jetzt nicht den Mund aufmachen, gehe ich wieder.“

Wie üblich zeigte der Druck seine Wirkung. Haas warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu und starrte dann auf seine Hände.

„Adam, ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, ich wollte... eigentlich denke ich schon seit Wochen nur noch daran.“

„Woran?“

„An... dich.“

Vor Jensens geistigem Auge tauchte Pritchards unverschämtes Grinsen auf.

„Was soll das werden, Wayne? Irgendein dummer Scherz?“

Offenbar hatte die Frage Haas verletzt, doch immerhin bewegte sie ihn dazu, endlich den Blick von seinen Händen zu heben. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine gewisse trotzige Entschlossenheit.

„Nein, soll es nicht. Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde es mir Spaß machen, mich hier zum Affen zu machen? Oder vorhin, direkt vor Pritchards Nase? Dieser arrogante Mistkerl hält mir doch schon oft genug vor, dass ich... Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Jensen nickte langsam.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nichts unterstellen. Aber Sie werden verstehen müssen, dass Ihr Auftritt hier etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Was meinen Sie damit, Sie hätten an mich gedacht?“

Durch seine Entschuldigung schien Haas wieder an Boden zu gewinnen.

„Schon gut, ich hätte nicht... wie auch immer. Ich meine es genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe, ich... ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Seit meinem ersten Arbeitstag. Und seitdem versuche ich auch schon, es zu leugnen, aber... ich kann es nicht. Ich muss dich ständig beobachten, und wenn ich es nicht tue, frage ich mich, was du wohl gerade machst, ich...“

Plötzlich wurde Jensen klar, worauf er hinauswollte. Der Sozialoptimierer zeigte ihm schon seit einer halben Minute die entsprechenden Zeichen an, wies ihn auf die Art hin, wie er ihn ansah, auf das leicht unheimliche Lächeln, das sich über sein Gesicht zog.

„Wayne, Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass...“

„Doch, ich denke, dass... ich liebe dich, Adam.“

Für einen langen Moment war es still zwischen ihnen, während Jensen nach der richtigen Antwort suchte. Der Sozialoptimierer schlug ihm wie immer vor, Haas unter Druck zu setzen und mit einer gezielten Dosis an Pheromonen zu übervorteilen. Das würde ihm in diesem Gespräch sicher die Oberhand gewinnen lassen, allerdings wusste er auch, dass Haas mit Ablehnung und ohnmächtigem Zorn reagieren würde. Er würde zurückkommen und dann hätte Jensen ein weiteres Problem zu lösen.

„Hör mal, Wayne“, unwillkürlich wechselte er ebenfalls die Anrede, „schön, dass du mir genug vertraust, um mir das sagen zu können, aber... Du bist ein guter Kollege und ich respektiere dich, aber mehr wird daraus nicht werden. Tut mir leid.“

Das Lächeln hielt sich beharrlich auf Waynes Gesicht, zog sich lediglich von seinen Augen zurück.

„Adam, du verstehst nicht, ich... bitte. Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance.“

Jensen war seinem Blick ausgewichen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er sich keine Schwäche leisten konnte.

„Was ist mit Liette?“, fragte er, „deine... Frau.“

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es zutraf; gesehen hatte er sie das letzte Mal während seiner Zeit beim SWAT, damals noch als Waynes Freundin in einer nicht immer reibungslosen Beziehung.

Haas schüttelte den Kopf und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Sie ist nicht meine Frau, nicht... nicht mehr. Sie hat... wir haben uns scheiden lassen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht schon früher selbst auf die Idee gekommen bin. Es hat doch nie richtig funktioniert zwischen uns. Und nach dem Tod dieses Jungen... “

Jensen ließ ihn weiterreden. Entweder fiel Haas nach einer Weile selber auf, dass sein Vorhaben keinen Erfolg haben würde, oder es ergab sich zumindest eine Möglichkeit, an der Jensen ihn zur Vernunft bringen und das Gespräch kontrolliert beenden konnte. Bis dahin musste er sich zur Ruhe zwingen, auch wenn seine Bereitschaft zur Geduld inzwischen rapide sank.

„... alles, was ich noch von ihr zu hören gekriegt habe, waren Vorwürfe. Zweifel, ob ich weiter beim SWAT arbeiten sollte. Ob die Stelle je die richtige für mich war!“

Haas lachte bitter.

„Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie herausfand, dass sie mich gefeuert hatten. Sie hat es gut verborgen, aber insgeheim hat sie sich doch darüber gefreut. Hat auch noch so getan, als könnte man dem Ganzen noch etwas Positives abgewinnen. Wir hätten mehr Zeit füreinander, mehr Zeit für gewisse „notwendige Veränderungen“. Sogar bei einem verdammten Therapeuten hat sie uns angemeldet.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Immer war es irgendwie meine Schuld, nie hat sie sich die Mühe gemacht, sich in meine Lage hinein zu versetzen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wie es ist, wenn ein einziger Fehler einem das gesamte Leben zerstört. Oder wenn man dem Gegenüber schon vom Gesicht ablesen kann, dass er sein Urteil bereits gefällt hat. Und wie könnte sie auch? Ihr Leben war ja nie so...“

Jensen erkannte, dass die Geduldstaktik ihn noch dazu zwingen würde, sich Waynes halbe Lebensgeschichte anhören zu müssen, während er ihn gleichzeitig mit jeder Minute, die er ihn weiterreden ließ, in seinem hoffnungslosen Anliegen bestärkte. Er räusperte sich und Haas verstummte.

„Wayne, tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber das führt doch zu nichts. Du bist über gewisse Dinge in der Vergangenheit offensichtlich noch nicht hinweg und wünschst dir, ich könnte daran etwas ändern. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ganz egal, was du dir zwischen uns vorstellst, es würde nicht gut enden, für keinen von uns.“

Haas hatte den Blick abgewandt und starrte auf den schmutzigen Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Aber wie...“, begann er.

Jensen erkannte, dass die Zeit für Samthandschuhe nun endgültig vorüber war.

„Wie ich das wissen kann?“, setzte er nach, „weil ich dich kenne, Wayne, und zwar lange genug. Du suchst jemanden, den du verantwortlich machen kannst für Dinge, die dir über den Kopf wachsen. Jemanden, der dir wieder und wieder deine Schuld abnimmt und dich in deiner Opferrolle bestätigt. Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem damit, dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, Wayne.“

Ärgerlich sah Haas auf.

„Wenn es dir immer noch um den Jungen geht, ich sagte doch schon, dass...“

„Nein, es geht mir nicht um den Jungen“, unterbrach Jensen ihn brüsk, „ich rede von all den Situationen, in denen du zu mir gekommen bist oder mich für deine Probleme verantwortlich gemacht hast. Es überrascht mich, dass du dich nicht an das jüngste Mal erinnerst, in der Lobby des Chiron-Gebäudes. Du hattest deinen Job verloren und das erste, was dir einfiel, war zu mir zu kommen und mich unter Druck zu setzen... “

Haas hatte den Mund geöffnet, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus.

„...und es war wohl mein Glück, dass ich dem nachgegeben habe, nicht wahr?“, fuhr Jensen fort, „denn mit der Dermalpanzerung halte ich zwar einiges mehr aus, aber so eine Kugel tut immer noch verdammt weh.“

Haas erstarrte.

„Ich würde nie auf dich schießen!“

Jensen packte seinen Unterarm.  
„Ach ja? Warum hast du dann an dem Abend, obwohl du in Zivil unterwegs warst, deine Waffe dabeigehabt, wenn nicht, um sie zu benutzen?“

Haas löste seinen Arm mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus Jensen Griff und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Ich... du weißt doch, wie die Situation auf der Straße aussah, Adam, ich... wollte nicht ohne Waffe vor die Tür, ich hätte sie niemals gegen dich benutzt. Ich würde nie auf dich schießen.“

Jensen sparte es sich, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Am unteren Rand seines Blickfelds blinkte längst das kleine Symbol für „Lüge“ auf.

„Ich denke, du weißt genau, was du gerade gesagt hast und wie viel davon der Wahrheit entspricht. Daran sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.“

Waynes ganze Gestalt sank in sich zusammen.

„Nein, das sollten wir wohl nicht“, sagte er tonlos, „Adam, ich... es tut mir Leid. Das Ganze war von Anfang an sinnlos, oder? Ich hätte dich nicht in diese Lage bringen sollen.“

Jensen nahm die Entschuldigung mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis.

„Es ist nur... ich... bin so alleine, egal was ich tue... und immer, wenn ich mit dir rede...“

„Wayne, du vergisst doch nicht die Erkenntnis, zu der du gerade gekommen bist?“

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Haas senkte wie ertappt den Kopf. Seine Hände bewegten sich nervös.

„Ich sollte verschwinden, nicht? Bei Sarif kündigen, die Stadt verlassen. Das wäre das Richtige, oder?“

„Wenn du meinst.“

Er nickte bekräftigend.

„Ja, ich bin mir sogar sicher. Ich kann nicht länger hierbleiben. Ich könnte... zu meinem Bruder ziehen, mir eine neue Stelle bei einem Sicherheitsdienst suchen. Bei Cy-Pro Clinical vielleicht. Die Polizei kann mir ein für alle Mal gestohlen bleiben.“

Er sah wieder hoch zu Jensen, dem klar wurde, dass er sich irgendeine Art von Bestätigung erhoffte.

„Ich denke, das ist die beste Lösung für uns beide“, sagte er, „du hast dir einen Neuanfang wirklich verdient und vielleicht siehst du die ganze Sache hier später mit anderen Augen.“

Er stand auf. Jede weitere Floskel kam ihm deplatziert vor.

„Alles Gute, Wayne“, Jensen hielt ihm die Hand hin, „falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“

Eine Sekunde lang zögerte Haas, dann erwiderte er den Handschlag.

„Auf... Wiedersehen, Adam.“

Als er sich umdrehte, überkam Jensen plötzlich das Gefühl, dass gleich etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Doch alles blieb ruhig. Am Ende der Straße warf er einen Blick zurück. Haas war bereits verschwunden.


End file.
